


Juvenile by momebie [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Juvenile by momebie</p><p><b>Summary</b>: @loversdiction juvenile, adj.: I am rubber and you are glue. Which means, at the moment, we’re both pretty toxic. (<a href="https://twitter.com/loversdiction/status/555514352598798336">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juvenile by momebie [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Juvenile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336941) by [momebie (katilara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katilara/pseuds/momebie). 



**Title** : Juvenile  
**Author** : momebie  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch  
**Rating** : General audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : @loversdiction juvenile, adj.: I am rubber and you are glue. Which means, at the moment, we’re both pretty toxic. (x)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3336941)  
**Length** 0:14:19  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Juvenile%20by%20momebie.mp3.zip)


End file.
